


A Special Surprise

by Ciaraa33



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Announcements, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Just Married, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Marriage, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaraa33/pseuds/Ciaraa33
Summary: Persephone has a special surprise for her new King.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	A Special Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I want to do a whole series but would like to gauge interest first. I also just found out I'm pregnant and loved creating a parallel. I would love to base a series on Persephone and Hades, finally starting their relationship and all of the accompanying struggles, continuing to pregnancy, and them starting their families.

Rain had power over Persephone like almost nothing else. The smell of rain on the grass. The smell of rain in the dirt. The smell and feel of rain on her skin made her feel calm and at peace with the Earth. As she laid on her back in a thin short white dress on the grass, she could sense that the rain was coming. Every inch of her pink skin was tingly waiting in anticipation.

“What are you doing, little goddess?” Hades said, slightly surprising her. 

“Rain. It’s coming.”

“Would it be alright if I joined you?” 

“I would love nothing more,” Persephone said. 

He removed his jacket and placed it on the outdoor table while walking towards her. He laid opposite her gazing at his realm’s infinitely starry sky. He turned to his beautiful new bride, still not believing she graced him with her love. In the two thousand years of existence, he has seen beauty but none like hers. The diamonds he created, his home of Sicily, his mother Rhea, all beautiful. None held a candle to his new wife. He didn’t even realize it, but he was staring at his little goddess, smiling like a fool the first time he saw her. 

“You know my love,” Persephone said with her eyes never opening “you don’t have to be so far away. I’ve gone all day without your touch.”  
She knew exactly what to say to her husband. Without hesitation, he grabbed his wife’s small waist and pulled her on top of him. She straddled him, wide-eyed, and glowing. He could feel her energy thriving in the oasis she created in their backyard. There is nothing in all the realms he loved more than her, and the dogs were a close second. He would worship her as long as she allowed. 

Persephone giggled, “You know if you wanted my attention, all you had to do was ask.”

Hades smiled, “But what fun would that be? I know how much fun you have when I give you a little toss.” He could feel her wetness soak through wondering if his minx of a wife was wearing any underthings at all. She wasn’t using anything to cover her full breasts. She’s always had the perfect body, but for some reason, they seem fuller. Maybe it’s her fertility powers blossoming. She has been even more insatiable lately. 

She slowly moved her hips atop her husband’s feeling one her favorite parts of him growing. She kissed his forehead smiling at him, noticing his eyes wander to her beautiful body. He looked up, blushed, and embarrassed. “I’m sorry, my love, you still amazing me every day. By the way, why did you leave work so early? I came home straight away when I saw the note on your desk that you had already left for the day,” he inquired. 

It was her turn to blush, bashfully turning her head. He softly touched her face, and she looked back. “Well… I had an appointment in Olympus today,” she hesitantly answered. He gave her a curious-looking waiting for her to finish. She bit her lip and continued, “At the clinic…” Still confused, he asked, “Which clinic little goddess? I could’ve gone with you. I will always make time for you.” 

Her face turned hot pink, “I didn’t want to tell you until I knew. I didn’t want you to think that I was crazy.” 

“Never,” Hades said, starting to get more concerned as she delayed answering.

“THE PREGNANCY CLINIC,” she yelled, burying her face in her husband’s crisp white shirt. Hade’s full-body went still stiff. She can’t be pregnant, I’m infertile Hades thought. It’s apart of my curse of ruling the dead. Hade’s brain was going a thousand miles a minute, holding his wife, “You know my love, I cannot have children.” 

She lifted her head up looked him in the eyes, “No, my love, I am fertile enough for the both of us.”

He bolted onto his elbows, “So what you’re saying is…” He said bewildered. 

“Yes, my love, I’m pregnant. We’re pregnant! I went to the clinic and they confirmed what I thought. We’re going to have a child. You’re going to have an heir.” She lunged forward hugging him. Hades hugged his wife as the news started to sink in, he was going to have a child. He was only married to this beautiful goddess for three months and she was already pregnant with their child. He has waited two thousand years for this exact moment, and he got it laying in the damp grass with the one he cherished most. Before he knew it, tiny diamonds started to crystalize in the air and tears started running down his face. Unashamed, in his wife’s arms, in his new happiest moment. 

She noticed his tears, “Aidoneus, what’s wrong? I know that we’ve only been married a short time, is this not what you wanted?”

“My queen, there is nothing I want more in all the realms than you and now our little one. You have given me more than I ever thought possible. You have given me everything I have.” She beamed, smiling at her husband, finding tears falling down her face as well. They spent some time in each other’s arms as flowers, specs of diamonds, and rain began to fall on their united glowing bodies.


End file.
